Forgive and Forget?
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: Bella, when she was 11, was made fun of, by Sam and His buddies. Paul Lahote, being one of the worst. Especially, since she sorta, loved him. Sam, surprised her, because he was her brother, and he never said a word to stop it. He encouraged it. Well, when she returns to help her father, can they all fix the broken friendship between her, or will she hate them forever? BxJ or BxP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Although, I plan on traveling halfway around the world to brainwash and wolf-nap Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black and Jasper Whitlock. MAYBE, even Emmett (; UNTIL THEN, Twilight, and all of those lovely people, SADLY are owned by Stephanie Meyer, (For now) *Laughs evilly*

**Summary:** Bella, when she was 11, was made fun of, by Sam and His buddies. Paul Lahote, being one of the worst. Especially, since she sorta-kinda, loved him. Sam, surprised her, because he was her brother, and he never said a word to stop it. He encouraged it. Raged it on, and Bella took it. She learned to endure and she did, until Sam got to her one and only friend, Leah Clearwater. Leah wanted nothing more than to help Bella, but with the words she was forced to say, ruined everything, and Bella ran back to her mother, In Phoenix, leaving LaPush and Forks, behind, until her father was in an accident. He now has fatal wounds, and she comes back to help him. Will Bella settle things with everyone?

* * *

I shake my head around, trying to block out the harsh words of my brother and his stupid boy friends. My only friend, Leah, was finally acting the same as them, and I look up at them, frowning.

"Get the fuck out of here Bella!" She shouts and I flinch back, unable to look in her eyes. "B-but Leah-"

"GET OUT!" She roars and I stumble backwards, before looking her dead in the eyes. I shift my gaze, looking Sam, my big brother, in the eyes. "Get out!" His words are harsh, and I let a tear slip down my face as he looks at me.

"Wh-where will I g-go? I'm o-only El-eleven!" She screams and whimpers when he pushes her backwards, into the dirt. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me! You stupid bitch!" She flinches at his harsh words, looking at Leah for support. Leah hardens her glare and steps forward, bending down and pushing Bella's face down into the dirt again.

"You don't belong here Bella. We never wanted you here. I was faking being your friend, and You need to get over it!" She shoves Bella's head down, and stands up, stepping back and kicking her in the gut, before glaring at the guys surrounding them. "And you need to fucking leave."

Leah looks Sam in the eyes. _'Is this what you wanted?'_ She asks him in her mind, and he looks at Bella's broken face, before smiling and signaling for everyone to leave.

* * *

Bella looked at the picture of Leah and her one last time, before throwing it against the wall and watching it shatter, she walks over to it, and picks the paper up, ripping the thing apart before letting them sprinkle back down to the glass-covered floor. She finds her pictures, of her and Sam. Her and Paul. Her and Seth, and throws them against the same wall. Relishing in the fact that the glass shattered, like her life.

She grabs the pictures and rips them, before grabbing a piece of loose paper and finding a pen, scribbling down a letter to every single one of the boys.

_'Dear.. I don't even know what to say. Your not my friends, and I lost Leah to you all.. Of course, I still have Jacob, but I don't want to risk losing him as well, so, lets just leave it at dear. I'm going to be writing to you this last time, and I know you noticed the shattered glass by the wall, along with the scraps of paper. Lift each of the bigger pieces up, and you'll find out what they are. I know you won't care, so.. I don't know why I'm saying this. I guess i just needed a closure. _

_A goodbye from me, to you. _

_As you can tell, Leah, I'm weak. I always was, and when you did what you did, when you left me, I finally showed you how weak I truly am. I know the boys are going to be reading this as well, and I know you told them everything we ever talked about. So i'm just going to say this; Don't feel anything from it, because you won't care and it doesn't matter anymore. I've spent Ten fucking years of my life, getting beaten by Sam and Paul. Tormented and One by one, you each got ruder and ruder to me, Leah being the only one that lasted this long. He finally got to her. I had thought you were stronger Leah. After all, you ARE the one that made me stronger, but who cares, right? You did what you did because you never cared, right? You fucked me over! YOU ALL DID! _

_Sam, I don't know what the fuck i did to make you hate me so god damned much, but I guess i deserved it. You know, with all the names you called me and the things you said to me. Heh, you wanna know my all time fucking favorite? Well here it is. _

_You fat piece of garbage. Because that's probably the only nickname, that didn't have a cuss word in it. Those words you say, cut me deeper than any knife wound could, and It seems you just don't care. _

_You never did. _

_None of you cared._

_Maybe i am garbage. I finally realize now. Don't let father read this; You know he'd have a conniption. But he always loved you and me. Now that i think about it, maybe that's why you hated me, Sam. Because of Father. He gave me everything I had ever wanted; Same with mother. _

_I'd have said anything and everything i could to change their minds. You are more special than I ever was or am, and you beat me but I still love you. I have two words to say that I didn't even know needed to be said until now, and they are that:_

_I'm sorry. _

_I'm _fucking _sorry. _

_Don't mind the blood beside the glass on the wall. My foot got cut. I would never kill myself. I don't want to know whether you'd feel guilt or remorse, or Happiness and Rejoice. I'd probably die of pain if I knew what it was. _

_Tell father I said I love him. Tell him, I'm moving back to Phoenix, with Mom. _

_And Paul, I'd have to say, your words hurt me badly too. You know, how we used to be the best of friends? You said we'd be friends for ever, and then, that very fucking day you turned on me. You lied.. and what's worse, I had loved you. I probably still do. _

_Anyways,_

_Goodbye Sam, Leah, Paul and the guys.. and Jacob, your probably the one that will find this, so.. Goodbye, and Thanks; For not leaving me.. like them.. I'll always love you for that..'_

* * *

Jacob looked at the letter with tear filled eyes. He had come over here, to yell at her, tell her off, call her names like the others, and here he found, was a letter for them all. The worst part about it, was that she said she loved him and that she was grateful for the fact that she hadn't lost him.

He was about to leave her, and now, He's glad she left.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and all of the guys, hated her, and he didn't know why. They all used to get along; With the exception of Sam of course. He'd always hated her.

"Jacob did you do- What's that?" Leah's voice interrupts my reverie and I round on her, glaring a glare filled with cold hate and venom. "J-Jake.. Wh-what h-happened? Wh-what's wrong?"

I push past her, knowing the guys would be outside, I hold the letter close to my chest and stomp outside. "Are you guys fucking idiots?" I yell at them, as Sam walks out of the forest to look at me.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" He narrows his eyes at me and walks up to me. I hold out the letter and he snatches it, reading it. The asshole has the audacity to let tears fall down his face. He looks at me. "Sh-she.. she.. she's g-gone?"

I snatch the letter from him and walk up to Paul, before cocking my hand back and punching him right on his nose. "Your a fucking bastard Paul!"

"What is it?" He asks and I hold the letter up for him to read.

He laughs. Jacob cocks his hand back once more, and punches him in the gut.

"Fucking prick." He mutters, while handing Leah the letter and listening to her choked sobs as he walked away from what he called the heartless bastards.

_'Fucking Sam.'_ He thinks harshly and pushes his way into his father house, ready to tell Charlie the news of Bella's leaving.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this is my first Twilight Fanfic, and I don't know how this turned out. But anyways, please review.


	2. Bella's Back?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Although, I plan on traveling halfway around the world to brainwash and wolf-nap Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black and Jasper Whitlock. MAYBE, even Emmett (; UNTIL THEN, Twilight, and all of those lovely people, SADLY are owned by Stephanie Meyer, (For now) *Laughs evilly* Also, I HAVE SETH HERE! :D

**Seth:** Uh.. Where am I?

**Me:** That doesn't matter.. just don't worry about that and go back to sleep. I have a story to write, and I can't do that with you awake. Your to cute. ALSO, I have a review, that I wanted to respond too..

**Salsabear :** I'd like to thank you for being my first reviewer c; , and I'd also, like to answer your question! Okay, So.. I thought I hinted that Bella had gotten along with all of the guys at one point, but Sam made them hate her. No, It wasn't the Alpha order or anything, because none of them had phased yet.. and Sam, well.. He hated her, but That will be revealed later on in this story c:

On a completely unrelated note, I don't really know how this story will turn out. And, I don't know who Bella will end up with. She has to choose, but.. I don't know who I want her to end up with. I'm thinking Paul, because well, She ends up hating him more than Leah, but less than Sam, And I want him to Imprint on her, because c; I want him to have a little misery. She rejects him and the imprint. Eh, anyways, uhm.. yeah. And for the sake of JacobxBella lovers, There will be some of them in this story.. Enjoy ._.

* * *

**Recap : **

_"GET OUT!" She roars and I stumble backwards, before looking her dead in the eyes. I shift my gaze, looking Sam, my big brother, in the eyes. "Get out!" His words are harsh, and I let a tear slip down my face as he looks at me._

_"Wh-where will I g-go? I'm o-only El-eleven!" She screams and whimpers when he pushes her backwards, into the dirt. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me! You stupid bitch!" She flinches at his harsh words, looking at Leah for support. Leah hardens her glare and steps forward, bending down and pushing Bella's face down into the dirt again._

_"You don't belong here Bella. We never wanted you here. I was faking being your friend, and You need to get over it!" She shoves Bella's head down, and stands up, stepping back and kicking her in the gut, before glaring at the guys surrounding them. "And you need to fucking leave."_

_..._

_'Dear.. I don't even know what to say. Your not my friends, and I lost Leah to you all.. Of course, I still have Jacob, but I don't want to risk losing him as well, so, lets just leave it at dear. I'm going to be writing to you this last time, and I know you noticed the shattered glass by the wall, along with the scraps of paper. Lift each of the bigger pieces up, and you'll find out what they are. I know you won't care, so.. I don't know why I'm saying this. I guess i just needed a closure._

_A goodbye from me, to you._

_..._

_Jacob looked at the letter with tear filled eyes. He had come over here, to yell at her, tell her off, call her names like the others, and here he found, was a letter for them all. The worst part about it, was that she said she loved him and that she was grateful for the fact that she hadn't lost him._

_He was about to leave her, and now, He's glad she left._

_Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and all of the guys, hated her, and he didn't know why. They all used to get along; With the exception of Sam of course. He'd always hated her._

_"Jacob did you do- What's that?" Leah's voice interrupts my reverie and I round on her, glaring a glare filled with cold hate and venom. "J-Jake.. Wh-what h-happened? Wh-what's wrong?"_

_I push past her, knowing the guys would be outside, I hold the letter close to my chest and stomp outside. "Are you guys fucking idiots?" I yell at them, as Sam walks out of the forest to look at me._

_"What are you talking about Jacob?" He narrows his eyes at me and walks up to me. I hold out the letter and he snatches it, reading it. The asshole has the audacity to let tears fall down his face. He looks at me. "Sh-she.. she.. she's g-gone?"_

* * *

I smile at Brittany, my assistant and friend, before walking out of the work building and walking to my car. I smile, when I reach it, opening the driver door and putting the key into the ignition.

I back out of the parking lot and begin my short drive home.

:::

"Mom, I'm home." I yell into the empty looking house, before setting my purse down by the door and hanging my coat on the coat rack. "Honey, Come here for a second we need to talk." My mothers voice flows to me and I walk into the kitchen, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Honey, You know how Phil is a minor league baseball player?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We-"

_'i don't care what they say, gotta gotta get away, nothing else left but my pain, looking left, checking right, don't wanna fall cause i'll lose the fight, making sure you stay in sight' _**[1].**

My ringtone goes off suddenly, and I jump, before excusing myself, and walking into the Living room, Completely unaware of my mom following me.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Isabella Swan?"_

"Uh, Yeah.. Who's this?"

_"This is the Forks Community Hospital, and I was calling to tell you, that your father, Charlie Swan, was in an accident, referring to his police work. I was wondering if you could come down here, and take care of him? Because well, he won't be able to stay in the hospital the whole time he needs to rest."_

I choke back a sob and cover my mouth with my hand. "Wh-what happened? Is he okay?"

_"Well, I can't say. Only his lieutenant, his close friend and Son knows, and they can't tell anyone, unless they're related. So, can you come down to Forks?"_

"Yeah.. S-sure.. I'll be down there by tomorrow.. Where should i go when i get off the plane?"

_"The hospital. That'd be best." _

"Okay.. thanks.. Bye.."

_"Bye. I'll see you soon, Miss. Swan."_

I hang up, and close my eyes, letting the tears and Sobs I was holding back, rack through my body. _'How could this have happened? Sam was supposed to protect him! So much for a good fucking brother! First me, now dad? What the fuck was his problem? Oh i'm gonna fucking kick the fuckers ass!' _I keep thinking about how this could have happened.

What DID Happen? They said that he'd needed taking care of? Why couldn't Sam do it?

"Honey? What's wrong? What happened?" My mother's panicked voice breaks through my thoughts and I only just noticed that she has her arms around me and was holding me to her. "D-dad! He-he's hurt and I'm g-going to Forks! I have to leave today.."

"Oh.. Darling. I'm so sorry."

"Can you go order the plain ticket for me please?"

"Sure honey. Sure." I watch her get up and walk to the kitchen, before she grabs the phone and dials the airport number. I run to my room and start packing the necessaries, and my toiletries, before zipping it up and walking back downstairs, carrying my bags.

"Honey, the flight takes off in 30 minutes.. We bettered hurry."

"Okay. Thanks again, mom."

:::

I sigh, as I sit down on the airplane chair. Where was I going to stay? Did Sam still live with Dad? Did everything change? Was I going to have to stay with them?

I put my earphone in and listen to my music, before falling asleep, to my anxious thoughts.

_I walk through the forest with Leah, and giggle, when I see a butterfly flutter by. I look at Leah, and walk back to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her further. I hear waves. I smile excitedly, before letting go of her hand and running forward._

_"Yeah! Wooohooo!" _

_A boys voice startles me, and I creep out of the trees, to see Sam, Paul and Seth out on the cliff edges. "What are you guys doing?" I ask quietly, and look at Sam, to see he has a look of Murder on his face that frightens me. _

_"What the hell are you doing here, Bella?" _

_"I-I was in the woods.. and I h-heard you guys.." _

_"Well stop sticking your nose into peoples business! You fat slob!" _

_"I-I'm sorry!" _

_"Do you wanna try?" Paul asks politely, gesturing towards the cliff and walking towards me, with a sadistic smile on his face. "N-no thank you!" _

_"Oh C'mon, Bella. You know you want too.." He grabs my wrist roughly and pushes me forward. "NO! GET OFF OF ME!" _

_"SHUTUP!" Sam hisses and smiles, as Paul reaches the ledge, "Ready?" He whispers in my ear, and I shiver, before closing my eyes. My body jerks forward as a heavy body slams his fist into my back, and I shriek in pain, before closing my eyes and closing my mouth completely. _

_I feel water overtake me, and I close my eyes, coming up for air. I breathe heavily, before a wave crashes upon me and I go back underwater. I fight to get to surface, but I can't. I stop fighting and let myself sink, before a hand jerks me upwards. _

_"Bella! Bella? BELLA!" Jacobs voice breaks into my mind, and I cough, before opening my eyes slowly. "Hmm?" I question, before sitting up quickly and jumping to my feet. I look around and see Sam, Paul and Seth. I shake my head, before burying myself against Jacobs soft body. _

_"Don't ever leave me Jacob.." _

_"I won't Bella.. I'll always protect you.." _

_"Always?" _

_"Always."_

I awake with a start, and lift my head to see that we've landed. I get up and stretch, gathering my things and walking off the plane.

:::

I frown as I get into the rented car that I got. Looking in the rear-view mirror and fixing it, before closing my eyes and breathing.

_"Get the fuck out of here Bella!"_

_"Wh-where will I g-go? I'm o-only El-eleven!"_

_"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! You stupid bitch!"_

_"You don't belong here Bella. We never wanted you here. I was faking being your friend, and You need to get over it! And you need to fucking leave!"_

I snap my eyes open and harden my gaze. _I will not show weakness_.. I chant in my mind, before starting the car and starting the long drive to the hospital.

:::

I stare at the hospital door, and walk towards it, stepping inside and instantly I'm warm. I cross my arms and walk into the Hospital Lobby. "Where's my dad?" I say out loud, and suddenly, all eyes are on me.

_Oh shit.._

Then, The desk lady speaks up. "Are you Isabella Swan?" I nod slowly, before walking towards the desk and frowning. "Is.. Is my dad okay?"

"He's fine.. but he's in critical condition. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes please."

"Bella?" I turn around and look at the person that spoke my name, and see... a stranger face. "Who are you?" I ask, and the person frowns. "It's me.. Sam.." I look at him, harden my gaze, glaring at him. "Your brother.."

"Don't you dare, even think for a minute, that I've forgotten about you Sam. You put me through hell for most of my life! You and every fucking body in this town! You lied to me all the time! Paul fucking pushed me off a cliff before, for Christ fucking sake! You just laughed! As far as I'm concerned, Uley, I have no brother!" I narrow my eyes at him. "And I thought you said you could protect Charlie? Huh? What the fuck happened to that promise!"

"Bella.. I'm sorry! I.. I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't work this time big brother. Sorry is a term you don't get to use in this case! How many times did I apologize to you for nothing? Because I didn't know what the fuck i did to make you hate me? Well fuck you. Sorry is a term you don't get to use on me!" I turn around, and look at the desk lady, and see her point at the left direction and murmur, "Room 25, first floor."

"Thank you.." I walk away, not looking back once.

:::

When I reach room 25, I knock on the door and wait. "Come in." A strong, unfamiliar voice answers and I walk in, looking around the room, before spotting the doctor standing next to a frail looking Charlie, while pushing a needle into a clear tube that was hooked to his arm by a needle. "What are you doing?" I ask, curious and he looks at me, and smiles, before looking back down at what he was doing. "Since your father is sleeping, I have to put his medicine in his body like this. If he were awake, he could have just drunk it, but he's not so I have to let it go into his blood streams this way."

"Oh." My smart reply was, and he laughs. "He should wake up in about 20 minutes. In the mean time, do you want to learn about your fathers condition over lunch?"

"Sure." I smile at him, before letting him lead me through the halls. Much to my displeasure, he stops to talk to the desk lady and I walk past him, accidentally, and get seen by everyone in the lobby.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asks, and I smile. "Jacob?" I turn around and see a tall, tan muscle built boy, staring at me. "BELLA!" He shouts and I run at him, jumping into his arms and laughing as he picks me up and twirls me around, before setting me down and looking me.

"How are you Jake?" He looks in my eyes, looking frustrated and I frown. "Jake?" He blinks and looks at me, before smiling and hugging me to him. "I'm good Bells. How are you?"

I look around the room and see Leah, staring at me. "I could be better Jake. I could be better." I grab his hand, interlocking it with mine, before starting to walk back to the doctor. When I turn around though, I spot Paul and gasp, turning around, I run and hide behind Jake. "What the fuck is he doing here?" I whisper shout, peeking out from behind Jake and looking at him. I frown when I notice he's whispering to Seth, and they keep glancing in me and Jake's direction.

"Bella. Where'd you go?" I peek out from behind Jake and notice the doctor waiting for me, before I walk out from behind him and move forward slowly, Feeling Seth's, Jared's and all of the people in the waiting room's surprised stare.

"Right here, Doc. Can Jake come with us?"

"Why?"

"I don't feel comfortable being here, without him." I murmur to him, pressing my back into Jacob and frowning. "I don't trust these people.." I whisper, before dragging Jacob ahead of the doctor and down into the Lunch room.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so.. How was this? (:

**[1] : **This song is called 'Falling Behind' By Christina Grimmie and Moriah

Review c;


	3. New people and Wolves?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Although, I plan on traveling halfway around the world to brainwash and wolf-nap Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black and Jasper Whitlock. MAYBE, even Emmett (; UNTIL THEN, Twilight, and all of those lovely people, SADLY are owned by Stephanie Meyer, (For now) *Laughs evilly* Also, I HAVE PAUL HERE! :D

**Paul: **What the fuck? Where the hell am i? Why the fuck am I tied up?

**Me:** That doesn't matter.. Uhh.. Your here.. because I think... You should belong to me...

**Paul:** WHAT? DID STEPHANIE APPROVE THIS?

**Me:** Pfft.. Yeah. She also gave me Jake c; *Giggles uncontrollably* He sexier than all of the wolves.

**Jacob: **Thanks..

**Paul:** WHAT THE FUCK? YOU GOT IT TWISTED! I'M SEXIER THAN THAT LEECH LOVER!

**Me:** Shut the fuck up Paul.

**Jacob: **Your just Jealous!

**Me:** Anyways, I wanted to answer your questions. Uhm, one. You'll find out why in later chapters, and two. Charlie didn't know of the tormenting,. He would have surely put an end to it, if he did. and Three, When Jake was looking in Bella's eyes, YES, he was trying to see if she was his imprint. This is most likely going to be a Bella/Paul story, but I'm not sure.

On a completely unrelated note, I don't really know how this story will turn out. And, I don't know who Bella will end up with. She has to choose, but.. I don't know who I want her to end up with. I'm thinking Paul, because well, She ends up hating him more than Leah, but less than Sam, And I want him to Imprint on her, because c; I want him to have a little misery. She rejects him and the imprint. Eh, anyways, uhm.. yeah. And for the sake of JacobxBella lovers, There will be some of them in this story.. Enjoy ._.

* * *

**Recap : **

_I hang up, and close my eyes, letting the tears and Sobs I was holding back, rack through my body. 'How could this have happened? Sam was supposed to protect him! So much for a good fucking brother! First me, now dad? What the fuck was his problem? Oh i'm gonna fucking kick the fuckers ass!' I keep thinking about how this could have happened._

_What DID Happen? They said that he'd needed taking care of? Why couldn't Sam do it?_

_"Honey? What's wrong? What happened?" My mother's panicked voice breaks through my thoughts and I only just noticed that she has her arms around me and was holding me to her. "D-dad! He-he's hurt and I'm g-going to Forks! I have to leave today.."_

_"Oh.. Darling. I'm so sorry."_

_"Can you go order the plain ticket for me please?"_

_"Sure honey. Sure." I watch her get up and walk to the kitchen, before she grabs the phone and dials the airport number. I run to my room and start packing the necessaries, and my toiletries, before zipping it up and walking back downstairs, carrying my bags._

_"Honey, the flight takes off in 30 minutes.. We bettered hurry."_

_"Okay. Thanks again, mom."_

_..._

_"Don't ever leave me Jacob.."_

_"I won't Bella.. I'll always protect you.."_

_"Always?"_

_"Always."_

_I awake with a start, and lift my head to see that we've landed. I get up and stretch, gathering my things and walking off the plane._

_..._

_I stare at the hospital door, and walk towards it, stepping inside and instantly I'm warm. I cross my arms and walk into the Hospital Lobby. "Where's my dad?" I say out loud, and suddenly, all eyes are on me._

_Oh shit.._

_Then, The desk lady speaks up. "Are you Isabella Swan?" I nod slowly, before walking towards the desk and frowning. "Is.. Is my dad okay?"_

_"He's fine.. but he's in critical condition. Would you like to see him?"_

_"Yes please."_

_"Bella?" I turn around and look at the person that spoke my name, and see... a stranger face. "Who are you?" I ask, and the person frowns. "It's me.. Sam.." I look at him, harden my gaze, glaring at him. "Your brother.."_

_"Don't you dare, even think for a minute, that I've forgotten about you Sam. You put me through hell for most of my life! You and every fucking body in this town! You lied to me all the time! Paul fucking pushed me off a cliff before, for Christ fucking sake! You just laughed! As far as I'm concerned, Uley, I have no brother!" I narrow my eyes at him. "And I thought you said you could protect Charlie? Huh? What the fuck happened to that promise!"_

_"Bella.. I'm sorry! I.. I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry won't work this time big brother. Sorry is a term you don't get to use in this case! How many times did I apologize to you for nothing? Because I didn't know what the fuck i did to make you hate me? Well fuck you. Sorry is a term you don't get to use on me!" I turn around, and look at the desk lady, and see her point at the left direction and murmur, "Room 25, first floor."_

_"Thank you.." I walk away, not looking back once._

_..._

_"Bella?" A familiar voice asks, and I smile. "Jacob?" I turn around and see a tall, tan muscle built boy, staring at me. "BELLA!" He shouts and I run at him, jumping into his arms and laughing as he picks me up and twirls me around, before setting me down and looking me._

_"How are you Jake?" He looks in my eyes, looking frustrated and I frown. "Jake?" He blinks and looks at me, before smiling and hugging me to him. "I'm good Bells. How are you?"_

_I look around the room and see Leah, staring at me. "I could be better Jake. I could be better." I grab his hand, interlocking it with mine, before starting to walk back to the doctor. When I turn around though, I spot Paul and gasp, turning around, I run and hide behind Jake. "What the fuck is he doing here?" I whisper shout, peeking out from behind Jake and looking at him. I frown when I notice he's whispering to Seth, and they keep glancing in me and Jake's direction._

_"Bella. Where'd you go?" I peek out from behind Jake and notice the doctor waiting for me, before I walk out from behind him and move forward slowly, Feeling Seth's, Jared's and all of the people in the waiting room's surprised stare._

_"Right here, Doc. Can Jake come with us?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't feel comfortable being here, without him." I murmur to him, pressing my back into Jacob and frowning. "I don't trust these people.." I whisper, before dragging Jacob ahead of the doctor and down into the Lunch room._

* * *

"Okay, So, Miss. Swan, about your fathers conditions." The Doctor started and I look at him, twining my fingers with Jacobs large hand. _When did he get so big?_ I look up at him, and smile, before asking the question i dreaded the answer too.

"What happened, doc?"

"Well, I'm honestly not capable of answering that. Because, in all honestly, the wounds are worse than any I've ever seen before. It could have been a bear, but the scratches are way bigger than that, and I've never see anything like it. Now, I'm not saying I couldn't help him, Your father is well on his way of healing, but.. He may have to quit being a Police Officer."

"What!" I yell, standing up and slamming my fists onto the table. "That cannot happen! His Police work is his life! I will NOT let that outcome happen. Excuse me." I glare at the Doctor. "I need some fresh air." I stomp out of the lunch room, and start running down the hall, letting the hot tears run down my face, before I run past the lobby and waiting room. I wipe at my eyes and look up, only to almost run into someone. I gasp and stop abruptly, before slipping to the side and bolting out the hospital door.

I distinctly hear shouts of 'Bella' but I don't stop. I keep running. I run faster, when i get into the woods, and before I know it, I'm running in unfamiliar territory. I slow to a halt, and look around, before continuing my walk.

I frown, and keep walking, before I hear a thunder of waves splashing against rocks. Memories flash before my eyes and I gasp, before running forward again. When I get to the tree line, I look out of the trees, to see a tiny girl, standing near the edge, looking down.

I step out of the trees and walk a little closer, before I murmur, "I wouldn't."

She turns slowly, and looks at me. "Why not? Have you done this before?"

"Yeah. Actually, I have. Well, I didn't want too."

I walk forward, slowly, and sit on the ledge, with my feet hanging over the edge.

"Then why did you?" She turns to face me, and I frown slightly, remembering the memory. "Well.. I didn't. I mean," I sigh. "It's a long story. And it's kind of hard, to relive it. You know, bad memories? I was always the outcast, to my brother. He.. well he hated me. I.. I honestly don't know why."

She smiles, and Looks at me. "Why'd you leave?"

"I.. I left, because I was afraid to lose anyone else. The day i left, My brother had finally gotten my one and only girl best friend to hate me. She told me I didn't belong here. She was one of the only people holding me down here, and when she said all that she did, I snapped. I didn't understand. I was so confused, and I don't know. It hurt, I guess. I had one last friend, one last guy best friend, and I couldn't bare to think i'd lose him, so i packed up, and left. I don't know why i was so terrified. I don't know why i ran. But i have a feeling, that if i hadn't, I'd still be that small, fragile, sensitive girl. So, honestly, I'm kind of glad I left."

"You didn't want to be hurt by the last person you loved."

She stated, and I frown. "You just turned that huge paragraph into a simple sentence." She smiles and giggles at me. "Well.. I may only be Fifteen, but I've been through a lot in my life too."

"What happened to you?" I ask quietly, as she comes to sit beside me.

"Me and my mother had a fight."

"About what?"

She sighs quietly, before looking me in the eyes. "She wants me to move with her, to California.. because of a.. condition.. I have. Me and my brother, both have this.. condition. I told her, that if he didn't go then i wouldn't and she laughed. She said that I didn't have a choice because I'm Fifteen, so I left. I told her I hated her, and I left. I don't know.. I thought, that if something bad happened to me, if I did something, so horrible, and I told her it was because she demanded I moved with her, she'd change her mind. But I got scared, so I came here. I thought, that once i jumped, I couldn't change my mind."

"You were still scared though."

"Yes."

"Come on. I want you to come to the hospital with me. I want to see my father."

"Alright." She smiles at me, and we both stand up, before walking into the trees.

:::

I grab the little girls hand, and look at her, before I smile and walk into the hospital, completely ignoring the stares and walking past the desk lady. I walk towards my father hospital room and, feeling the girls hand squeeze mine, in reassurance, I grab the door nob, and twist. Pushing the door open, I look in, and slowly walk forward.

"Bella?"

I hear my fathers raspy voice, and I frown, looking up at him.

"Dad." I choke out through my tears, rushing forward, and pulling the girl with me. "What happened, dad? What happened?" I grab his hand and sit in the chairs beside his bed, before looking him in the eyes.

"Oh Bella!" He yells, clutching my hand to him and letting tears flow down his face. "Dad. Wh-what happened?"

His eyes turn, a torture look entering his eyes and I frown. "What daddy? What happened?"

"A wolf. A huge.. Dark, ashy brown that almost appears gray wolf. H-he was a b-boy.. th-then h-he.. t-turned.. I-I d-don't kn-know what h-happened.."

"A wolf?" The girl speaks up, and I frown. "You know of these wolves?"

"No." She stands up, and heads to the door. "Bella I need to speak with you." I look at my father, and frown. "I'll be back dad. Hold on one moment."

"Okay honey.. Hurry back."

I smile a sad smile at him, before letting the girl lead me away. Once we get out into the hallway, near the lobby, she looks at me. "I haven't been completely honest with you. I must show you. Come on." She grabs my wrist and I look at her, confused. I pull my wrist back, and look at her. "What do you mean, you haven't been completely honest with me?"

"My name, is Tia Anne Moon. And there are these legends, while you might think they're fake they are very much re-"

"Bella."

My brothers stern voice growls and I narrow my eyes at him. "Get the hell out of here, Sam!"

"No! I have to speak with you!"

"No! Sam, get the hell away from me!"

"Come on!" He growls, wrapping his fingers around my wrist and tugging violently. "Old habits die hard, don't they, brother?" I screech, digging my heels into the ground and yanking my hand back.

"What?" He hisses, turning around and glaring into my cold brown eyes. "I said," Yanking my hand out of his hold and holding my now bruising wrist up into his view. "Old habits, die hard!" I watch his eyes soften, before he looks at my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter whether your sorry or not. I do not care whether your sorry or not." I put my hands on my hips and look at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

He holds out his hand, and looks at me. "Please? Can we talk?" I glare at his hand, turning and grabbing Tia's hand, before pushing past Sam. "If we talk, She comes with me, and I have a few questions for you, anyways, oh brother of mine."

:::

"Why are they," I speak the word with venom, glaring at them, "Here Sam? I thought you said we needed to talk?"

"We do."

"Then talk."

"You said you had questions."

"Fine. I'll start. What the fuck happened to dad? I know that shit wasn't a coincident. And I also know you know what happened. Now fucking explain." I growl, looking Sam in the eyes.

"Okay..," He sits down on a log, and I sigh, interrupting him before he could start. "It was one of you, wasn't it? Shifting to close to him? Accidentally hurting him? Phasing in front of him and..," I shutter. "He almost died Sam. How could you let that happen?"

"You knew about us? Being wolves?"

"Of course, I knew, Sam. I am one."

I register everyone's looks of shock, and I chuckle darkly. "Sam, do you remember that first phone call? The one where.. you told me, you were sorry for all the years, of you.. torturing me? Degrading me? I do. That night, I learned all about wolves. Because i became one. I phased, and then, I ran. For fucking five months, I disappeared, and you know? I had never felt more alive.," I pause, Looking at Leah. "You'd think, i'd never want to be in the wolf form, knowing you were one two, but it intrigued me. Tell me, Leah, can you hear each other's thoughts?"

"Yes."

"Alright. It intrigued me, because I couldn't hear any of you. I can disconnect my mind, from yours. Do you know, what you would hear in my mind Leah? What runs though my head, every second of the day? You. Your torment. My fucking pain! I know you would be able to feel what i felt! The day you all fucking told me, I was basically _worthless_! Do you know how that fucking feels! I felt rejected by you all, and I was only fucking Eleven!"

"Actually, Bella, I do know how that fucking feels!"

I glare at him. "How?"

"Because of your stupid brother, that's how!"

"What did he do to you?"

"It'd take hours to explain."

"I have fucking time."

"Then come on."

She turns, and starts to lead me away, before Sam steps in.

"That's enough, Leah!"

"NO!" I shout at him. "I want to know what you did! I want to know, why and how I'm not the only fucking person you've tortured! You stole her from me, Sam! Only to fucking do the same thing you did to me? I WANT TO KNOW HOW!"

He starts shaking violently, and I know what's about to happen, so I narrow my eyes, and let anger seep into my brain. I start to shake. I feel my bones pop. And then, suddenly, I'm a wolf.

A beautiful, sandy wolf, with little streaks of black surrounding my eyes, and face, and on the end of my tail.

I hear the gasps, and the sound of ripping clothes, before looking, and seeing I'm surrounded, by other wolves. I growl, and look at Sam.

_'You sure you want to do this, Sam? I'm not as weak as I used to be! I can guarantee this will, get violent!' _

_'Step down,_ Bella.' Sam's voice sounds, with an Authorative vibe to it, and I laugh in my mind.

_'That alpha authorative voice won't work on me, Sam. I'm just as much as an alpha, as you!'_

_'What?'_

_'How?'_

_'Your kidding, right?'_

All these voices start talking and I growl, shaking my head.

_'SHUTUP!'_

I growl in my mind, snarling and preparing for attack.

_'Sam, are you sure you want to fight me?' _

_'Bring it on.'_

_'I've wanted to do this for a long time!' _I growl, lunging forward and snapping my jaws, jumping over him and landing on his back. I reply my memories in my mind, feeling cold, hot, fierce anger run through my veins, and I snap, only seeing red, I lunge for Sam's neck.

_'Do you know, what the fuck I went through, Sam!' _

_'I'm sorry!' _

He shouts, and I stop, listening to the memory he remembers.

_[("Are you guys fucking idiots?" Jacob yells at us, as I walk out of the forest to look at him._

_"What are you talking about Jacob?" I narrow my eyes at him and walk up to him. He holds out the letter and I snatche it, reading it. I frown, letting tears slip down my face. I look at him. "Sh-she.. she.. she's g-gone?"_

_He snatches the letter from me and walks up to Paul, before cocking his hand back and punching him right on his nose. "Your a fucking bastard Paul!"_

_"What is it?" He asks and Jacob holds the letter up for him to read._

_He laughs. Jacob cocks his hand back once more, and punches him in the gut._

_"Fucking prick." He mutters, while handing Leah the letter and listening to her choked sobs as he walked away from what he called the heartless bastards.)]_

I look at him, before turning to look at Paul. Keeping my gaze on the ground, i whisper in my mind to him,

_'You.. laughed? You didn't care?'_

_'Bella..'_

_'Of course he didn't care!' _Jake's harsh voice enters my mind, and I turn on him. _'What's that supposed to mean!' _

_'It' means, Sam brain washed him like he did everyone else!' _

_'I also happened to brainwash you to, Jake! Remember, you went to her house to fucking leave her!' _

I feel cold, dread, enter my brain, at the memory Jake remembers. I look at him, curling my lip back, and snarling at him.

_[(Jacob looked at the letter with tear filled eyes. He had come over here, to yell at her, tell her off, call her names like the others, and here he found, was a letter for them all. The worst part about it, was that she said she loved him and that she was grateful for the fact that she hadn't lost him._

_He was about to leave her, and now, He's glad she left._

_Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and all of the guys, hated her, and he didn't know why. They all used to get along; With the exception of Sam of course. He'd always hated her.)]_

_'You were going to leave me?' _I whisper sadly, before whimpering and turning away from him.

_("Bella! Bella? BELLA!" Jacobs voice breaks into my mind, and I cough, before opening my eyes slowly. "Hmm?" I question, before sitting up quickly and jumping to my feet. I look around and see Sam, Paul and Seth. I shake my head, before burying myself against Jacobs soft body._

_"Don't ever leave me Jacob.."_

_"I won't Bella.. I'll always protect you.."_

_"Always?"_

_"Always.")_

_'Bella.'_

I look up, when I Paul's voice interrupts the memory and I remember our good memories too. Along with the bad.

_[('Best friends forever, Promise?'_

_'I promise Bella. Forever.'_

_'Good!'_

_'Get out of here, you retarded bitch!'_

_'Your pathetic!'_

_'Paul? Whats wrong? Did i do something wrong?'_

_'I NEVER LIKED YOU BELLA! GET OUT OF HERE!')]_

I cower, flinching back from him, I run. Memories keep flashing into my thoughts. Haunting me. Hurting me. Torturing me.

_[('Hi, my names Paul.'_

_'I'm Bella.'_

_'Cool! I think I'll call you jingle bells.'_

_'Jingle bells? Like from christmas?'_

_'Yeah!'_

_'Cool!')]_

I stop, when I reach a clearing, and I curl up in a ball, blocking my mind and allowing a tortured sleep, to overtake me.

* * *

**A/N:** How was this?

Please review.


	4. Tia's Past?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Although, I plan on traveling halfway around the world to brainwash and wolf-nap Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black and Jasper Whitlock. MAYBE, even Emmett (; UNTIL THEN, Twilight, and all of those lovely people, SADLY are owned by Stephanie Meyer, (For now) *Laughs evilly*

* * *

_"Bella? Bella!"_ A small, girl voice murmurs, and she opens her eyes, aware that she's still wolf, to see a slightly smaller she-wolf. She also notices that their fur is silver, with black and hints of gold flowing in spiral patterns down her back. A black trail circles one of her eyes, and it leads down her snout, leaving the other side with a spiral of gold mixing with the silver.

_"Leah? I-is that Leah?" She murmurs in her mind, before she flinches back, growling viciously. _

_"No! No! I'm not Leah! It's me! Tia!" The wolf shouts, scrambling backwards, a soft submissive whine flowing from her throat. _

_"T-Tia? S-so, Is this the condition you were talking about?" _

_"Yes.. This.. This was the condition.. Come on Bella, your father is still waiting for you to come back to him. We should talk about this later.." _

_Bella sighs, lifting to her paws, she shakes out her fur. "Alright, C'mon. I need to get clothes. And I'm sure you need clothes too." _

_"Yeah.." _

_She grunts. "Lets go." Before trotting in the direction of her car._

:::

"Shit!" Bella yells softly, growling softly while glaring viciously at the men surrounding her car, she looks at Tia who has an amused glint in her eyes.

"Where's the suitcase?" She asks softly and Bella looks at her, before whispering, "The trunk."

Tia smirks, and holds out her hand, before lookin at Bella and stating, "Keys. I don't care if they stare, I'll beat their ass if they touch. Now, Gimme the keys, and I'll get you the suitcase."

Bella stares at her, frazzled, before handing her the keys.

She watches as Tia winks at her, before watching her nude back walk towards the car, surrounded by the pack.

**TIA POV**

Walking forward, I pretend like I don't see the men surrounding Bella's car. Shaking off my uneasy feeling, I clutch the key into my right hand, and hold it in the position, ready to put the key in the key slot and grab the suitcase as quickly as I can.

Ignoring the surprised stare of — Who I supposed was the Alpha of this Pack — Sam, as Bella had called him. Walking past them all, I put the key in the key slot, and open the trunk, pulling the suitcase out of it.

"Where's Bella!?"

A loud voice booms, and I turn to see Sam, standing right behind me.

Ignoring him, I turn, grip the suitcase handle tightly in my right hand, and slam the trunk door shut, grabbing the key with my left hand, I push past him, only to have him grab my hand.

I gasp, and fling my right hand in the direction of his face, smiling in victory as my fist comes in contact with it and smirking widely as i hear a 'crack'. Making sure I have the key and suitcase in my hand, I growl at him, jumping away from him, I glare at his shocked, bloody face, and smirk.

"Don't fucking touch me."

Then, as I'm about to turn, I hear a shout and turn to see Bella, surrounded by two men from the pack. I gasp, as she gets dragged forward and run, shifting into my wolf form, I growl menacingly at them, baring my teeth.

Stalking forward, I let my eyes shift to the dark gold they usually do when I'm in wolf form, and turn my head to the sound of ripping clothes.

_"Just who do you think you are, bitch!?" A voice shouts and I snarl, disconnecting my mind from theirs. _

_'How dare they?!' I growl, before snarling at the silver she wolf, who's showing her teeth at me. I look at Bella, who's backed up against the tree by two men, one with short chopped hair and a cute baby face and the other, who has long dark hair, and hard lean features. _

_Snarling, I charge, and grunt, as two male wolves slam into me, and I whimper, before jumping off of my side and glaring at the black wolf that's now stalking towards Bella. Growling, I re-connect my mind with theirs, and shout, "Sam! Are you going to hurt her like you've already done, so many fucking times before!? Are you going to ruin her like you've already done! She's like this because of you! ALL of you! Why can't you back off and leave her the fuck alone!?" I replay our talk on the ledge, glaring at him, and I slowly stalk forward, pushing in front of the two men that were holding her down. _

_"Wh-who are you? How do you know?" Sam murmurs, and I glare at him, narrowing my eyes. "Bella told me." By now, everyone had shifted except for Bella, and I sigh, shaking my head. _

_"You don't know how much you all hurt her.," I lift my head, looking Sam in the eyes, "She told me, about how you let Paul, the boy she LOVED, push her off a cliff! Why the hell would you do that?! Some brother you are!," I chuckle at him, watching his face contort to one of rage, "I have a brother, too.." I lift my head, staring in the direction of my house, "He did the same to me.. tortured me.. lied to me.. he even tried to kill me.. once.," I stand on all four paws. "I'm not even fucking Sixteen yet,.. I was Eleven then.. Think though, Sam.." I pause, Looking at him, not listening to their thoughts, I don't even notice the other wolf enter my mind, "When you finally see her blood run, and you know it's because of you, what will you do? Will you finish her off? Leave her to die? Or will you apologize, hug her, try to save her, and then? Act like it never happened? That's what my brother did. Think wisely of what you do. Because even if you apologize, it's futile.. It will NEVER be forgotten!" _

_Then, I hear a whimper, and turn to see Bella still in human, thinking of who it could be, I feel my blood run cold. "Mason?" I whisper, before his harsh, whisper comes into my mind. _

_"It's me, T.. I'm so sorry.. M-mom.. she said you can stay In La Push.. She just wants you to come home.. so do I.. but I have a question for you.."_

_"Go on?" _

_"Do you hate me, Tia?" _

_I freeze, feeling uncomfortable under the stares of everyone. _

_"No, Mason. I don't hate you. But, I can never forgive you."_

* * *

**A/N: **This was based around Tia! She's an important character (:

Please review!


End file.
